Vistazo de Fijate en Mi 2
by DannyRed
Summary: Aquí las descripciones de los nuevos personajes de la segunda temporada del fic "Fijate en Mi". Depende de ustedes si quieren tercera temporada para más adelante. Se van a sorprender en esta 2 temporada, demasiados malentendidos y la llegada inesperada de Christopher. También va a haber Grophe. 2 temporada escrita por: "DannyRedMechaChocolateXIII" y "SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower".


**Debido al gran éxito que tuvo el fic "Style" en su primera temporada, aparece la segunda con nuevos personajes, comedia y más malentendidos. Muchas cosas que no te puedes imaginar. A continuación la descripción de cada personaje:**

* * *

_**-Isabella Backley:**_ es una chica azabache de dieciséis años de edad. Es egoísta, presumida, chantajista, precavida, astuta y muy inteligente. Al parecer era una cantante famosa pero toda su fama y su popularidad se vino abajo cuando hubo un rumor de que la ex cantante le había gritado a una niña en el supermercado. Isa, inesperadamente, llega a South Park con el único propósito de destruir a Wendy (debido a que fue ella la niña del supermercado) pero sus intenciones cambian cuando ve a Kyle e instantáneamente se enamora de él y, al saber que éste último tiene novio y es Stan, decide comportarse hipócritamente con Marsh; fingiendo ser su amiga. Generalmente a Isa no le importa a quien tenga que aplastar debido a que quedó huérfana de madre a los ocho años cuando al parecer un sicario la había asesinado a altas horas de la noche. Claramente Isabella es la líder de "Las Gomelas" donde también lo conforman Carla y Gabriela pero diariamente tiene que soportar todas sus tonterías.

_**-Carla De D'Acosta:** _es una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Tiene quince años. Es demasiado tímida, generosa, solidaria, de buen corazón, siempre sonriente y una chica un poco obstinado pero siempre teniendo en clara sus metas. Carla tiene una hermosa voz y, al parecer, fue la mejor amiga de Betty cuando eran muy pequeñas pero esa amistad se destruyó cuando ésta última había decidido dejar el grupo musical por irse a South Park a ver a Kenneth McCormick. A decir verdad, Carla nunca ha tenido intenciones de herir a nadie puesto que a veces es muy cerrada de mente y le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos. Ella sólo quiere la felicidad de la gente que la rodea. Carla se enamora de Butters a primera vista pero al descubrir que éste tiene ya pareja, decide resignarse y no intervenir en su relación sentimental. Más tarde, Carla logra ganarse la confianza del pequeño Stotch y se convierten en grandes amigos y ella trata de ayudarlo con Kenny (porque lo ama). Carla, al parecer, es hija única y demasiado millonaria pero siempre tiene problemas con sus padres y muchas discusiones (aparte de que sus padres la castigan todo el tiempo y son muy exigentes con ella); Además de que la chica habla francés y es una gran "amiga" de Christopher (se conocieron en París). Pero…al parecer… hay una verdad que muy pronto se descubrirá.

**_-Gabriela Pizarro: _**Es una chica de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos azabache. Tiene diecisiete años (aunque todos creen que tiene catorce). Es juguetona, infantil, demasiado nerviosa, paranoica, hiperactiva y bastante soñadora. Al parecer tiene una grave adicción a la leche de soya (debido a un hecho trágico que ocurrió en su niñez). Actualmente Gabriela es huérfana y solamente vive con su tía. Gabi puede parecer un poco tonta e ingenua a veces pero es inofensiva puesto que en realidad nunca se interesó en hacerle una maldad a Betty en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Gabriela tiene una voz deslumbrante y, aunque su tía no esté de acuerdo con que cante en un grupo musical, Gabi ni siquiera le obedece pues ella adora cantar. Al entrar al colegio de South Park, Gabriela se enamora profundamente de Tweek y trata de conquistarlo a toda costa (hasta hará pasar a Craig sus peores momentos) parecerá desesperada pero cuando quiere algo… no se cansa hasta obtenerlo (aunque en realidad las pocas venganzas que hace, siempre son mal elaboradas y termina en aprietos). Isa ni siquiera soporta a Gabriela y siempre tiene que repetirle las cosas una y otra vez para que pueda entenderlas del todo.

_**-Gregory:**_ Es un estudiante de intercambio que se enamora a primera vista de Christopher. Es un poco tímido, callado, reservado y demasiado tierno que siempre está sonriendo y preocupándose por el bienestar del chico francés. Al parecer es primo de Carla.

* * *

**No se sabe si más adelante se pueda hacer una tercera temporada. Tengo que hablar con Fio_ (SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower)_**

**Numero de capítulos de la 2 temporada: 29**


End file.
